Echo
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: Nova has never felt special, and frankly that was alright with him. Sayako always felt special, but for all the wrong reasons. When her cousin, Chad, gives her a stuffed animal, she would've never though a Mod Soul like Nova would be in there. As Nova starts to see a side of Sayako nobody else has ever seen, will he finally feel special? Nova X OC/Noba X OC
1. In Which The Two Met

**Hey people :) So I have a lot of stories going on right now but I started to rewatch Bleach and I honestly always felt that Nova needed more love 3 Since I ship Ulqihime and GinRan, I never really shipped this Mod Soul with anyone. Then this little idea popped in my head. It might just be a couple of chapters and not a hugeass novel kinda thing that everyone's doing now. There will be future IchiRuki and other pairings further into the chapters :P Please review and follow/favorite!**

* * *

The black haired girl eased her eyes opened as the streams of sunlight peeked out from her curtain covered window.

Her arms tightened around the plushie she had in her arms as she rolled over and tried to fall asleep once more.

The green stuffed animal felt the teenage girl shift in her sleep and blushed deeply as he felt her chest on his back.

* * *

_A couple of hours before..._

A teenager having a stuffed animal was quite unusual to Nova when Chad had said he was going to lend him to his cousin for a few weeks.

When Chad brought Nova to a silver building (in stuffed anime form, of course), the Mod Soul was surprised to see it was a large hospital.

Chad carried the green plushie into the seemingly dull building and Nova looked around, seeing much sadness and tension in the waiting room from the other patient's loved ones.

Nova looked up at Chad who had the same expressionless face he always had, but this time was different.

The Fullbringer's lips were pursed and the boy's usual thin line was twitched further downward than usual. Not enough to be a frown, but enough for Nova to realize that Chad was indeed pained to be there.

The stuffed animal watched the white tiles pass as the two were escorted to a room on the third floor.

The nurse showed them to a room and slid open the door slowly calling out softly, "Sayako. You have a visitor."

As the two males (well male and stuffed animal) entered the room, Nova's black plush eyes widened slightly when he spotted the raven haired girl sitting on a paper white bed, looking out the window thoughtfully.

When the nurse called out her name again, the girl slowly looked in their direction and smiled softly.

"Chad," she said as we got closer to her bed.

Her pale skin was more apparent when they got closer and her eyes seemed to be empty pools of deep brown almost a dark black.

"Sayako," Chad stated as he sat next to her bed.

The soft smile she had on brightened the slightest bit as she said, "How have you been?"

No response came from Chad as he looked down at her sheets, holding Nova slightly tighter now.

"A man of few words as always," she murmured as her eyes looked out the window again.

Chad nodded silently as he stared at the sheets of her hospital bed. His large hand held out Nova and placed the green plushie in the pretty girl's lap.

Her hands took the small stuffed animal as she looked at it with interest.

Chad had warned him not to move normally and act like an ordinary stuffed animal during these days. Sayako was a regular human of course, it would be highly unusual to her that a stuffed animal would burrow his head into his shirt while she held him.

"I love it. Thank you, Chad," she murmured as she hugged the plushie loosely.

Chad nodded and stood up, "I'm leaving."

The black haired beauty nodded silently and watched her cousin walk away.

"Chad," she called out as he opened the door.

"I'm doing fine. Really," she said softly as he turned to look at her.

His eyes went to his side and he murmured as he walked out, "I know."

Nova laid in the girl's arms and pondered on why she would be in the hospital and why she needed a stuffed animal such as himself.

* * *

An hour later, two nurses had filed into the small room and Nova stared as they injected a long slender shot into Sayako's forearm.

His black eyes widened once again as the once smiling face of the girl morphed into one of pain.

Her jaw clenched and her muscles tightened, tears welled up in the girl's eyes as she let out a strained "Tch!"

The Mod Soul watched as the nurses tried to calm her down and injected another needle, this time closer to her wrist.

"It's okay...it's okay...its'a okay..." the two nurses chanted as they laid the girl down on the bed.

Tears slid down from the girl's face and Nova was picked up by one of the nurses.

She placed him in Sayako's arms and laid a blanket over their two figures.

"Do you really think she will finally sleep soundly now that we have the stuffed animal?" one of the nurses spoke, skeptically.

"The doctor suggested it. He said the feeling of something with her would help prevent her nightmares," the other nurse responded.

The light was switched off and Nova felt the girl's arms tighten around him.

He turned his head slightly and gazed at her pretty face.

The ends of her black bangs stuck to her cheekbones from where her tears had slid down and her jaw was clenched, as if she was trying to be strong in her dreams as well.

Nova laid his head on her arm and looked out the window.

Eventually he fell asleep, but not before hearing the girl sniffle in her sleep.

* * *

It was morning now and Nova blushed deeply at the feel of the girl's soft chest against his plush back.

The girl shifted in her sleep and her grip loosened slightly.

A sleepy smile twitched onto her lips as she looked down at him, "Quite a cute thing you are."

A soft blush went to his cheeks as the girl snuggled closer to his form.

"It was my first night without nightmares...thank you," she murmured, thinking no one else could hear her.

What the hospitalized girl didn't know was that the stuffed animal in her arms was hearing each and every word she said.

And that with each word she muttered, Nova couldn't help but feel special for the first time in his life.

* * *

**Please review and favorite/follow! Thank you and hope you have a good New Years!**


	2. This Unhealthy Feeling

**Hello again. There's some IchiRuki in here and I think there's a lot of NovaxSayako. Please leave a review if you have the time :)**

* * *

_Recap from Chapter 1..._

_It was morning now and Nova blushed deeply at the feel of the girl's soft chest against his plush back._

_The girl shifted in her sleep and her grip loosened slightly._

_A sleepy smile twitched onto her lips as she looked down at him, "Quite a cute thing you are."_

_A soft blush went to his cheeks as the girl snuggled closer to his form._

_"It was my first night without nightmares...thank you," she murmured, thinking no one else could hear her._

_What the hospitalized girl didn't know was that the stuffed animal in her arms was hearing each and every word she said._

_And that with each word she muttered, Nova couldn't help but feel special for the first time in his life._

* * *

He blushed a deeper shade of red and tried his hardest not to hide himself in his cotton shirt.

"You know, Cousin Chad invited me to go shopping with him and his friends...he hasn't done that for awhile since I always reject his offers," she started as she laid him down on the bed, moving to the petite closet in the corner.

"The nurses said I could go for today. It's once in a blue moon pretty much. Although they insisted Chad bring an escort for me. Chad said he sent three people to come and get me in the morning in text," she said as her hands started to unbutton her hospital gown.

Nova pressed himself against the pillow slightly and gulped softly as he watched the gown fall to her feet.

In only a red bra and underwear, the girl looked through the closet and picked out a beautiful casual red dress from it.

"Cousin Chad gave this to me on my birthday. His friend Uyru Ishida made it for me. Though I haven't the slightest idea of how he knew my measurements," Sayako explained as she slipped on the dress.

The raven-haired girl was quite sure the stuffed animal couldn't talk nor could he listen to her comments but...it was nice for her to talk to someone who wasn't in the medical profession other than Chad.

A knock at the door made her head snap to the door and she called out, "Yes?"

The door swung open and in the doorway was a small girl with short blonde hair and an eccentric man with a mustache and black-yellow hair.

"Hello! We're here to escort you today!" the blonde said happily as the man smiled at her.

Nova's plush eyes widened as he recognized the two as the other Mod Souls, Ririn and Kurodo, in gigai form.

"Hello," Sayako said while she bowed, "Excuse me, but aren't there supposed to be three of you?"

Kurodo nodded, "Our other friend seems to be a bit late. Please excuse his rudeness."

Nova watched Ririn steer Sayako to the side and start to converse about the kinds of shoes she should wear while Kurodo grabbed him and quietly took out the ball from the back of his throat.

The man slid out the door for a few seconds and ran into the bathroom where Nova's gigai form was laying in the middle of the room.

Kurodo shoved the ball into the mouth and Nova's gigai form spasmed to life.

The red haired boy hacked as the other Mod Soul slapped him on the back.

"Let us go now!" Kurodo chimed as he grabbed Nova by his shoulder and pulled him up from the floor.

Nova followed his fellow Mod Soul as they entered Sayako's hospital room once again.

"Ah! Here they are!" Ririn cheered as she grabbed the raven-haired beauty's hand.

Sayako turned around and met eyes with Nova, his cheeks tinting to a soft red.

She bowed and looked at him, "Hello. I'm Sayako Uzumi. Please take care of me."

Kurodo blushed softly and Ririn smiled widely, "Alright!"

Nova looked to the side and resisted the urge to close up his mask, since he wouldn't be able to see where he was going if it was closed.

Kurodo smiled at the mute redhead and wrapped his hand around Sayako's wrist, "Let us go, ma'am. The others are waiting."

Sayako's dark eyes widened as the man took her hand but followed suit, "Of course."

Her eyes slid to Nova's direction and they locked eyes. A small smile formed on her lips and Nova averted his eyes once more.

_Maybe he doesn't like me..._, Sayako thought as she turned to talk to Ririn instead.

* * *

When they arrived to a small park, Sayako was met with the warm sunlight basking onto her small frame. Nova spared a glance at her when she wasn't looking.

Her once empty eyes glistened to life as she met eyes with Chad.

Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, and Orehime were all crowded around the bathrooms until Uryu spotted the four walking toward them.

"Over here!" he called out as they got closer.

A blur of long tangerine hair was seen running toward them and they didn't realize it was Orehime until the busty girl practically tackled the other girl.

"Sa~ya~ko~!" Orehime chanted as she pulled her up and spun her around like a child, even though Sayako was four months older.

Rukia and Ichigo ran over to tear the two apart considering Sayako was practically being suffocated in her arms.

Orehime laughed nervously, "Ah! I'm so sorry! I guess I got a little carried away..."

Sayako laughed a bit as well and grinned, "It's quite alright. Hello Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun."

"I've told you before and I really don't want to say it again. Call me Ichigo," the boy said while running a hand through his hair.

Rukia smiled and leaned into her boyfriend, "Please stop with the formalities, Sayako. Rukia is my name."

Ichigo wrapped an arm around his girlfriends small shoulders and smiled down at her. Sayako smiled as she watched them share such an intimate moment.

Uyru pushed up his glasses as he and Chad walked over to them, "Anyone need to go to the bathroom before we leave?"

Orehime put a thoughtful finger on her chin, "Now that you mention it...yeah I do! C'mon Kuchiki-san!"

The busty female grabbed her friend's arm and hauled her into the restroom. Ririn yawned and stretched, "I'll go in as well."

Chad nodded and sauntered into the men's bathroom, followed by Ichigo, Kurodo, and Uryu.

Sayako tilted her head and saw Nova sitting on a bench under the shade.

The wind started to pick up to a small breeze as the onyx-haired beauty made her way toward him.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" she asked as she sat down next to Nova.

A slight nod was all she received back, to her dismay. "What's your name?" she asked, trying to keep a conversation.

No response came from him other than his hands lifted to his mask and zipping it closed. Sayako stared at the ground and sighed internally.

The wind started the pick up and her hair slid off her shoulder, swaying in the breeze.

Nova blushed as his mask allowed himself to smell the perfume Ririn had spritzed on her before they left.

His hands gripped the zipper of his mask for a few seconds until he finally unzipped it.

Neither spoke until Nova's smooth voice pierced through, "Nova."

Her eyes met his as she snapped her head toward his voice. Her dark eyes locked with his light ones and she let out a small laugh, to his surprise.

He looked away as his face started to heat up once again. "I like it," Sayako murmured as she stood up.

His sky blue eyes looked up at her as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, "Let's have fun, okay?"

Nova's mouth parted slightly as her words sunk in and his tanned face changed to a bright red.

As she spun around to jog up to Orehime and Rukia, Nova put his face in his hands.

This feeling wasn't healthy. This "being special" feeling wasn't for him, so then...why did he like it so much?

* * *

**Please review and follow if you have the time. Thank you :D**


	3. Author's Request

Hey everyone

Sorry, not an update

But...I need help...

I have decided I want to make Sayako not human exactly.

So i need help to figure out what she should be!

Guidelines: she cannot simply CANNOT be a shinigami

She can have a sword and stuff but nothing that a powerful shinigami can use.

I was thinking of making her a:

Fullbring (like Chad, cause those just seem badass)

or

a Bount (cause I think that would cause a lot of conflict between the group)

or

something else.

For those of you who help me and give me some feedback at what she should be, thank you so muchhhh

Also, again. She can't be something super friggin very strong like a Shinigami or an Espada..but she has to be pretty strong to fight okay enough.

thanks again guys! Leave suggestions in the comments below please! :)


	4. Words Unsaid

**Short chapter but I wanted to update, so here you go! In this chapter, Sayako is going to start to see something beyond the human world. Hope you like it and please drop a review if you have the time!**

* * *

The soft breeze of the evening felt nice against her skin as the two silhouettes walked to the hospital together.

A small smile was on her face as she started to recall the events of today.

When the two figures stopped on top of the bride passing over the small river, the sky was a scarlet red.

"I had fun today, what about you?" she asked softly as her gaze stayed on the glistening water in front of them.

Nova merely nodded as his stare refused to move from its focus, which was the ground.

"I apologize again that Ichigo and Chad made you escort me back to the hospital," the girl remarked as she twisted her hips and looked at the male.

His blue eyes locked with her and the two stood there, staring at each other.

Her black hair swayed in the wind as the two watched each other.

The cool breeze whispered softly and Sayako opened her mouth to say something when...

Nova parted his lips and quickly interrupted her, "Why must you be in that hospital?"

Silence overcame them as the girl's gaze averted to the ground.

"...I have a chronic disease that allows my immune system to attack itself. My body was already fragile prior to when I found out I had the illness and as it strengthened, I lost even more weight. It doesn't appear like it, but I am actually quite sick most of the time," she explained as her hand went to her chest, resting above her heart.

Nova watched as the girl continued to smile even through the entire explanation.

The male's eyes softened as she sighed softly, through with her small and brief explanation.

His large hand came out and laid itself on her head as the girl continued to stare at the ground.

She looked up at him and his glistened with kindness, "Special."

With that, he dropped his hand from the top of her head and walked past her.

Sayako's heart thumped in her chest as his words sunk in.

All her life she had been called special and different but the way he said it...

It really did make her feel unique.

The sun was slightly peeking out as the two walked side by side, almost at the hospital.

Suddenly, the honk of a car made her snap her head up.

Her eyes widened as a car swerved to the right and jumped onto the sidewalk.

Two strong arms secured themselves around her and her body felt light as a feather.

When she opened her eyes, they were on the other side of the street.

Nova's face was a beet red and his body stiffened.

Sayako raised and eyebrow and soon began to take awareness of her surroundings.

His right hand neatly rested on her breast and her face started to burn.

He let go quickly and her arms wrapped themselves around her chest.

"...S-Sorry," he murmured so very softly.

All Sayako could do was nod as she felt her pulse start to heighten in speed.

The two awkwardly stood there as they tried to calm themselves down.

'Wait a second...how did we...?' she thought as her eyes moved back and forth between where they were prior and now.

They started out at the right side of the street, in front of the hospital and now they were at the entrance of the hospital in a matter of seconds.

She looked up at Nova and saw him shifting nervously on his feet, 'He couldn't have...it's impossible for someone to run that fast.'

The girl continued to think of the scenario as she waved goodbye to Nova.

The redheaded male discreetly coughed the ball into the mouth of the stuffed animal and from there, he hid the Gigai form quickly.

Sayako entered her room and almost immediately fell onto the bed.

"I still don't understand how he could've went from one side of the street to the other in only a matter of seconds..." she thought a loud, the stuffed animal to her side stiffening.

Her hands wrapped around the stuffed animal and she drifted off to sleep.

Nova snuggled against her and sighed internally.

He didn't have to go to the trouble of switching Gigai forms but...if he had just left, then he wouldn't have been able to sleep the same.

The bed would've felt cold and empty.

Instead, warmth was the first thing he felt as the two drifted off into sleep.

He wanted to tell her.

Tell her about his troubles, ask his questions...

* * *

**In case it wasn't clear, Sayako saw a glimpse of Nova's teleportation ability. Even if she doesn't know what she saw, she still saw something she wasn't supposed to see. Anyway, please drop a review and follow if you have time! **

He had so much to tell her.

But...he couldn't.

His head was filled with the words unsaid.

With words he should've said.

Because who knew how long the girl hugging him would stay with him?


	5. When She Cries

**Here's a new chapter :D This chapter was influenced by "When She Cries" by Britt Nicole. Ya'll should hear it, I personally love the Nightcore version. This is for all you cutters out there, you can all rest peacefully because its only the 'dark before the dawn.' **

**My friend, who I based Sayako off of, finally told me she cut and I wrote this chapter off of that. Now onto the chapter... :)**

* * *

Sayako shifted on the bed and eased her eyes open slowly.

The green plushie in her arms rolled off the bed as she stepped onto the floor.

The sound of a zipper echoed through the room and Nova jolted awake.

Her face flushed a deep red, thanking the heavens that he was facing the wall.

The raven haired girl slipped on a long t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

A hand wrapped itself around the stuffed animal's waist and squeezed roughly.

The small green pearl slid itself into Urahara's palm.

Jumping off the window, he flash-stepped to the roof and shoved the ball into Nova's Gigai body.

His throat constricted tightly and resulted in him having a coughing fit.

Urahara narrowed her eyes as he watched the red head tremble from his hacking.

"Nova, I'm starting to regret allowing you to do this," his smooth voice rang out.

The Mod Soul said nothing as Urahara got up and walked to the side of the building, placing his foot on the edge.

He looked out over the city, "...but, that girl needs someone with her more than my research needs you at the moment."

Nova's eyes widened as he looked up at the other male but said nothing.

"Just remember..." his serious voice chimed out as he dug in his pocket.

A blur of blue caught Nova's gaze and he caught the little box.

His face morphed into a deep red as he looked down at the Latex condoms in his hands.

"...Use protection!" Urahara exclaimed with a loud laugh as he flash-stepped away.

The red head threw the condoms behind him and scrambled away from the packaging on the ceiling.

With a sigh, he walked off and swung open the door that let him exit the ceiling.

His mind flashed to Sayako and a small smile etched itself on his lips.

Unknowingly, he found himself outside Sayako's hospital room and his hand wrapped itself around the doorknob.

The Mod Soul's eyes doubled in size as he watched her tremble on the bed.

Her hand was holding the her arm and her jaw was clenched. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hand clenched and unclenched.

She looked up and small tears fell through her lashes, slipping down her cheeks.

Without a second thought, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her shoulders shook and he looked down and saw the three piercings in her arm.

Two of them were sealed closed but the third had a ring of blue around it.

Her forehead rested itself on his shoulder as she continued to sob silently.

Nova's arms tightened around her as she let the tears fall.

His cold hand touched hers and he raised it up. "Sorry..." he murmured softly.

Her glazed eyes locked with his and her bottom lip trembled, not able to say anything.

The male brought her wrist to his lips and softly kissed one injection.

A small blush spread across her cheeks and she hicupped.

_She's fighting_, he thought as he pressed a kiss to her wrist.

_She hurts, _Nova kissed her second injection.

_She breaks, _his lips brushed against her third injection.

His hand went to her shoulder and lifted up the t-shirt's sleeve.

Small droplets of blood were pooling out of a thin, narrow cut on her creamy skin.

He had seen her cuts when she was changing but thought nothing about it til now.

"Humans cut because they want to feel their pain be released," he murmured.

Sayako tried to slap his hand away but he did not budge.

His thumb rubbed her shoulder and let the blood slid against his finger.

The crimson blood stained her white skin and his chest clenched.

"She hides," he whispered against her shoulder as his lips pressed against one of her cuts.

The raven haired girl continued to cry silently as he ran a finger down her three cuts.

Her hands gripped his shirt and he brushed his lips against her cuts.

_She fights to find her way,_ he thought as she shook under his embrace.

"Does anyone ever hear me when I cry?" she asked him as her hand went to her heart.

Nova remembered what Rukia had told Ichigo as long time ago.

"When you're suffering, I will accept your pain," he muttered in a soft tone.

Her breathing evened out and he placed her on the bed.

She let go of his shirt as he stood up.

Sayako's eyes were filled with unshed tears and an occasional hiccup would slip through her lips.

His hand went to her forehead and he brushed her bangs aside.

Nova didn't know why or how he managed to comfort this girl, but he did.

"She's just waiting for a superman," a gruff voice behind him made Nova snap her head around.

A tall man in a royal blue suit stood in the doorway.

The red head jolted off the bed and straightened himself up, "H-Hello.."

The man's arm stretched out and he held it out from Nova to shake, "I hope you have a very good reason as to why you were stroking my daughter's hair."

Nova could practically hear Urahara's loud, hooting laughter in his head at this moment.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Ooooh Nova's meeting the daddy :O Whats going to happen next?! ;D**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but today's meh birthday so I decided to update! **

**If you watch fairy tail, please read my MystoganXKnightwalkerXGray fanfiction called Courtesy Call ^-^ Thank you and please favorite and review! 3 **


End file.
